Justin and Brian are on Facebook (Poke Me When You Sober)
by AdrianKoehler
Summary: Brian dan Justin memiliki akun facebook, Justin memiliki akun facebook lebih lama dari Brian, Brian memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mengumbar kehidupan privatnya di Facebook, akankah Justin kecewa dengan sikap Brian yang tertutup di akun Facebooknya, apakah Justin cemburu dengan keasyikan Brian bermain dan berkutat dengan akun barunya? Brian and Justin embracing technology!


**Justin and Brian are on Facebook (Poke Me When You Sober)**

Fandom : Queer as Folk (US)

Genre : Romance/Jealousy plus bit Drama

Characters : Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor

Summary : **_One off Fic, Ero, Soft_****.**

Brian dan Justin memiliki akun facebook, Justin memiliki akun facebook lebih lama dari Brian, Brian memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mengumbar kehidupan privatnya di Facebook, akankah Justin kecewa dengan sikap Brian yang tertutup di akun Facebooknya, apakah Justin cemburu dengan keasyikan Brian bermain dan berkutat dengan akun barunya?

**Diclaimer** :

as I wished Queer as Folks, the characters and plot were mine, but sadly I could only dream, QAF belong to respective owner, NOT MINE!

*Selamat Membaca*

* * *

**Justin and Brian are on Facebook (Poke Me When You Sober)**

_Brian and Justin are embracing technology, called social network a.k.a facebook _

Justin tidak dapat menyembunyikan muka letihnya saat pulang kerja hari itu, bekerja di _Department of Art_ Kinnetik sangat melelahkan, dia harus menghandle 4 akun berbeda dalam sehari mulai produk elektronik, perusahaan jasa pengiriman ekspedisi, produk alat olah raga lokal dan yang terakhir produk minuman dalam kemasan. Keletihan Justin semakin bertambah ketika ia menyadari Brian belum juga pulang, padahal di kantor tadi dia berjanji untuk pulang tepat waktu, _yeah right_ Brian! Justin semakin geram melihat keasyikan Brian berkutat dengan akun facebooknya di laptopnya sebelum ia pulang tadi, hingga Justin memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Mungkin benar Brian hanya membuka akunnya disaat pekerjaan kantor sudah selesai, tetapi hal itu semakin menjadi rutinitas yang menganggu keharmonisan hubungan percintaan Brian dan Justin. Justin yakin Brian tidak pernah berbohong, Brian adalah orang yang paling jujur dan tulus yang pernah dia temui, tak peduli Brian akan berusaha keras menyangkalnya, tetapi Justin percaya bahwa _partner_-nya itu adalah sosok yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak, saat Ted mendapat julukan King of Porn disebuah tabloid kenamaan di Kota Pittsburgh, tanpa pamrih Brian melobi Stockwell untuk merehabilitasi nama Ted Schmidt yang buruk, dengan reputasi yang buruk semacam itu, tentu Ted akan kesulitan mencari pekerjaan, ditambah saat itu Ted belum sembuh benar dari kecanduan obat terlarang dan seks.

Justin merebahkan badan lesunya di tempat tidur legendaris Kinney-Taylor di dalam Loft. Justin sadar ia tidak bisa marah terlalu lama dengan Brian, _Brian is so playful_, bagaimana ia bisa marah jika Brian malah menggoda Justin dengan kekuatan sensualnya. Justin heran, pernah suatu hari dia sangat marah ketika ada pegawai baru yang tanpa malu _flirting_ dengan kekasihnya, Brian, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan orang lain dengan seenaknya menggoda Brian Kinney! Brian hanya untuk dirinya, waktu itu Justin mengumpat di depan Brian, dan yang Brian lakukan adalah menunjukan muka _innocent_ ala Gus dan mulut terbuka, Brian hanya cukup berkata "hey, aku cuma mau kamu, kamu perlu bukti apa lagi _dear_? Dalam hitungan detik Justin langsung meleleh, dia kagum bagaimana pria setampan Brian dapat dengan cepat meluluhkan hatinya, bahkan tanpa disentuh, Justin langsung menghampiri Brian dan memeluknya dengan erat, seperti anak kecil, dia mencium leher Brian dan merasakan aroma pria yang sangat ia cintai, pria yang yang sangat over protektif dan sayang kepadanya. Brian tidak perlu mengatakan cinta setiap hari seperti pasangan remaja di tv kepada Justin, tapi Justin tahu, Brian mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, cinta Brian hanya untuk Justin.

Lamunan Justin akan kekaguman terhadap Brian seakan sirna ketika dia ingat kemarin malam sebelum tidur, dia membuka blackberry milik Brian, menurut perjanjian mereka berdua, Justin boleh membuka dan membaca isi pesan blackberry Brian karena ponsel pintar itu diperuntukan untuk bisnis, dan Brian berpikir Justin sebagai pasangan hidup dan rekan kerja di kantor berhak tahu perkembangan apa yang dialami Kinnetik, namun Brian dan Justin membatasi ponsel pribadi mereka untuk diri mereka sendiri, untuk melindungi privasi masing-masing. Justin tidak dapat membendung rasa marah ketika di ponsel pintar itu ada e-mail dari sesorang pria, mengaku rekan bisnis Brian dari Kanada yang mengajak Brian untuk bertemu secara pribadi dan membahas _campaign_ iklan apa yang tepat untuk produk terbarunya. Justin mulai naik pitam ketika pria bernama Logan Pierce itu meminta Brian menemuinya di sebuah hotel, bukan di kantor Kinnetik seperti klien yang lain pada umumnya. Justin berpikir, ia tidak mungkin langsung _confront_ ke Brian, Justin berpikir dia akan terlihat bodoh dan terkesan seperi _jealous wife_ apabila langsung menghakimi Brian.

Pintu loft bergeser, jantung Justin berdetak kencang ketika ia melihat sesosok pria tampan yang tak lain adalah pasangannya sendiri, _greek god_ Brian Kinney.

"Hi _dear_, udah lama disini?" sapa Brian

"Cukup lama _hot stud_, aku tunggu kamu hampir satu jam" jawab Justin dengan cepat

Brian menerima pesan yang tidak menyenangkan dari wajah letih Justin, dia tahu bahwa pekerjaan di kantor sangat banyak, mengingat Kinnetik adalah agensi iklan terbaik di kota itu, tapi pasangannya jarang membahas resiko pekerjaan yang berat ketika mereka bersama. Brian meletakan laptop, blackberry, dan ponsel pribadinya di meja komputer.

"sayang, aku mau mandi, aku capek sekali, kamu mau ikut masuk?" tanya Brian dengan nada penuh sensual dan penuh pengharapan.

"Nggak Bri, aku masih capek, kamu duluan aja"

"hmm, ok," pungkas Brian, kemudian langsung menuju kamar mandinya yang luas. Hal yang dia inginkan adalah mandi bersama Justin dibawah pancuran air panas, tapi Justin menolak, tidak biasanya ia menolak mandi dengan pasangan yang terpaut usia hingga 12 tahun itu.

Justin, tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung setengah berlari 'ya Tuhan, aku _childish_ sekali' ungkapnya dalam hati, dia mengambil laptop Brian, ia langsung mem _boot up_ dan menuju laman facebook Brian yang sudah pasti masih belum di log-out, kebiasaannya yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Justin. Dia melihat ratusan daftar permintaan pertemanan di akun milik Brian, mulai rekan bisnis yang kelihatan profesional, hingga mantan siswa magang yang kurang ajar. Justin tak lupa mengecek inbox, bukan hanya Logan Pierce saja yang mengirim pesan nakal pada Brian, ada nama Tim, Todd, Jade dan seorang wanita bernama Olivia yang mungkin tidak tahu bahwa Brian tidak tertarik dengan _pussy_. Justin cukup cerdas dengan tidak membuka notifikasi, ia berjaga jaga agar Brian tidak terlalu curiga.

Brian dengan handuk warna merah keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat Justin yang sibuk dengan laptop miliknya, ia kemudian bertanya...

"Jus, kamu lagi apa? Apa yang kamu lakukan sama laptop punyaku?" Justin tersentak kaget, tapi apa daya dia terlanjur naik darah dengan inbox yang nakal dan random seperti itu, dengan enteng dia menimpal "cek, facebook kamu, kamu punya banyak fans ya? Kenapa? kamu marah?" kata Justin dengan nada yang ketus.

"_Nope, I just don't care, open it and get over it_, aku mau ganti baju" kata Brian dengan tanggap.

'apa? harusnya kamu marah Brian, ahhh _you dammit_!' ucap Justin dalam hati, ia tidak menyangka dengan respon Brian yang cuek.

"What?" tanya Justin dengan keheranan meminta konfirmasi.

"_I said, go open it, I don't care_, aku mau ganti baju, ok?"

'_awesome! you crazy bastard_, harusnya kamu marah! Kenapa enteng banget mau ganti baju' Justin dalam hati masih keheranan dengan sikap unik yang diperagakan oleh Brian, partnernya.

Brian melihatnya kekasihnya yang tertegun keheranan 'kamu pikir aku mau marah? Bagaimana bisa sunshine? kamu terlalu sayang buat dimarahi, aku cinta kamu, _open and enjoy it,_ _you little twat' _ sejak awal Brian memang selalu bersikap sabar dengan Justin, tautan usia yang cukup jauh membuat Brian harus banyak bersabar menghadapi Justin, karena dia sangat mencintai pemuda yang memiliki senyuman terindah di dunia ini. Brian tahu, Justin masih muda dan sedikit labil, ia perlu banyak kasih sayang dan perhatian, meskipun sedang belajar, sedikit demi sedikit Brian membiarkan hatinya untuk Justin, ia mencurahkan uang, tenaga dan waktu untuk seorang bernama Justin Taylor.

"aku baca pesan seseorang bernama Logan di ponsel dan inbox akun kamu Brian!" _accuse_ Justin dengan sedikit emosi, ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk saat ini.

"_So_?" jawab Brian dari dalam kamar

"_So? you kidding me? This Logan guy is practically hitting on you!, no to mention there are many potential tricks for you and stupid bitch named Olivia_" Justin sedikit merasa bersalah membawa topik tricking, karena Brian sudah berhenti tricking.

"_ah, those people, I don't give my flying fuck, leave them alone already_!" jawab Brian dengan sedikit nada tinggi

"Jesus, Brian!" entah Justin harus bicara apa lagi, tapi dia sedikit ragu, membuat Brian marah sama dengan menyuruh Rage turun ke bumi dan memintanya menghancurkan seluruh isi kota!

"_Listen Justin, are you listening_?"

"_yeah, Im listening_"

"_You can open my private cell phone, my facebook account, sneaking my bank account, my personal e-mail, but don't , just dont mention about tricking thing, you know I'm done with it!_"

Justin tertunduk malu, bagaimana ia bisa berpikir sedangkal ini.

"_Sorry Bri, Dont mad at me please, I just, you know, somehow, felt, ehm, insecure_, aku sungguh sayang kamu Bri, aku 'ga mau kehilangan kamu?!"

Dengan sudah berpakaian _casual_, Brian meringis sambil turun dari kamar ke tempat Justin berdiri, Justin sangat terlihat manis, seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah melakukan hal bodoh. Brian tidak bisa menahan ekspresi cintanya pada Justin, ia meraih tangan kanan Justin dan memeluknya dengan erat "_my little twat, I dont care you sneaking around my damn laptop, I just want you to know that I, well, ehm, I Love you dammit_, aku cinta kamu, puas?"

Justin sedikit membuat jarak dari pelukan Brian, untuk mencium leher bagian depan Brian, ia tidak percaya pada pendengaranya sendiri!

"_what? Brian, you don't mad? and you said you love me? God, Brian I Love You!_"

"_no_, kenapa harus marah? _I said I love you_, semua barang milik aku punya kamu juga, kamu boleh melakukan apa saja, tapi kamu harus berjanji, _you have to stuck with me, forever!_"

Justin sangat terharu mendengar ucapan Brian yang harusnya marah, bukan malah beradegan romantis seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang kelihatannya sangat merasa risih saat dulu dia ikuti kemana pun dia pergi, malah menaruh cinta yang sangat besar pada dirinya, bahkan saat Justin menuduh Brian akan melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan, Brian justru menarik Justin dan meyakinkan Justin kalau dia hanya mencintai dirinya. Di yakin cinta Brian untuk dirinya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, _it's unspoken commitment_.

"_Bri... I don't expect this, you're so sweet, of course... i will stuck with you, you don't have to ask_"

"_haha... what? I love to leave you almost speechless like this, I can't believe you doing this to me Jus_"

"_doing what Bri?_" tanya Justin dengan lembut, hanya membuat dia bertambah cinta pada Justin, _his sweet sunshine_.

"_you feel insecure, yet you love me so much, please impress me more Mr. Taylor!_" ujar Brian dengan setengah bercanda.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi Justin menarik lengan kekar Brian "_come on, make love to me Mr. Kinney_"

Brian hanya meringis dan membiarkan kekasihnya menarik lengannya dengan lembut menuju tempat tidur, tampaknya dia harus mandi lagi setelah ini.

Brian dan Justin sudah sampai di depan tempat tidur, Brian tampak sangat kehausan dengan kulit putih dan lembut milik Justin yang disinari lampu kamarnya, seperti malaikat yang bermandikan cahaya.

"_Sunshine, strip for me, slowly_, goyangkan pantat kecil yang seksi itu"

Justin hanya mengangguk pasrah, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Brian, kekasih yang membuat ia tergila gila selama 5 terakhir ini, Justin membuka pakainnya satu persatu, ia melihat senyum mesra dari Brian, Justin memberikan senyuman manja yang hangat. Justin menggoyangkan pantatnya yang mirip bola salju di musim dingin. Justin ingin menarik perhatian Brian, dia ingin Brian menunjukan kekaguman pada lekuk tubuhnya.

Brian sudah tak tahan lagi, ia menarik badan polos Justin dan mencium badanya yang putih bersinar, tangan nakal Justin melingkar di badan Brian yang berisi namun tetap sexy. Tangan Justin melingkar di punggung Brian yang seksi, _toned skin with light muscle_, Justin menariknya ke tempat tidur, dan membiarkan Brian bekerja dengan lidah dan tangannya yang sangat terlatih, Brian membiarkan malaikat kecilnya terlentang dan menunjukan betapa cintanya dia kepada Justin.

Dengan mesra dan penuh percaya diri, Brian menindih tubuh mungil Justin, kulitnya yang lembut bagai salju membuat tangan kekar Brian tanpa kesulitan mengusap dan memberi perhatian ada dua puting pink Justin yang mengiba untuk diberikan kasih sayang.

Tombak Brian sudah menegang dari tadi, ia tidak sabar menghajar lubang kecil milik Justin, yang tetap ketat dan sempit meskipun setiap hari dia berhubungan seks dengan dia. Brian mengambil kondom dan pelumas diatas meja, tanpa ampun dia menghujam lubang Justin dengan penuh gairah serta kekuatan penuh, Brian bagaikan panglima perang yang penuh taktik dan strategi saat menunjukan cinta pada pangeran kecilnya, lubang Justin dihujam dengan keras dengan kecepatan bervariasi oleh Brian.

"Brian, terus sayang, aku mau merasakan kamu sepenuhnya"

"_Don't worry sunshine, i'm all yours, and you know that_!"

"_ah yeah _Brian_, hell yeah, soo big_, _I can't take it anymore, but give more please_!"

"_Keep calling my name like that, wait I will kiss you little prince!"_

Brian tampaknya harus memberikan perhatian ekstra juga pada _pouting lips_ Justin yang mengundang, Brian tak akan membiarkan satupun bagian tubuh Justin tak tersentuh, ia memastikan semua bagian tubuh Justin yang meronta untuk diberi perhatian mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Brian menggoyang tubuh Justin seperti tsunami yang murka, tanpa ampun badan Justin bergoyang dengan indahnya, semua lekuk tubuh Justin dijilat oleh Brian, tubuh Justin yang berkeringat membuat ia tampak seperti malaikat yang memiliki tubuh berkilauan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur pulas, setelah set ketiga, dengan tipikal Brian yang sangat memuja_ sex after sex_.

Justin tidak percaya, mereka hampir terlibat pertengkaran sebelumnya, dan Brian selalu dapat menenangkan Justin, Justin sangat mencintai Brian, dia melihat kekasihnya yang tertidur setelah lelah bercinta, Brian tidur pulas disamping Justin, dengan setengah mendengkur Brian bergerak mendekat ke arah Justin, dia hanya tersenyum kecil, Justin mengusap lembut dada Brian yang basah karena keringat, ia mengecup lembut puting kiri Brian dan memberikan ciuman basah ke leher Brian

"Jus, kamu belum tidur?"

"Belum Bri, aku suka lihat kamu waktu tidur, nggak bisa tenang ya kalau lagi tidur?"

"udah kebiasaan sayang, _how was our sex earlier_?"

"_awesome, our top five for sure_!"

Brian meringis, ia sangat kagum dengan Justin, ia menggambarkan seks seperti permainan yang menyenangkan, Justin juga mampu mengimbangi perlawanan Brian di ranjang, itulah yang membuat Brian sangat menyukai Justin, meskipun Justin jauh lebih muda, tapi Justin tidak mau mengalah, ia mengerahkan segala kemampuan untuk memuaskan Brian, _the sex god_.

"Bahkan aku lupa Bri, kita hampir bertengkar kecil" ujar Justin sambil mengusap dada bidang Brian yang setengah tertidur

"Hey, sudahlah,lupakan, aku cuma mau sama kamu" kata Brian sambil merebahkan badannya, ia beralih ke posisi duduk seperti Justin.

"Jus, kamu mau melakukan sesuatu, soal facebook kita?"

"hmm, maksud kamu?"

"ya, bagaimana kalau kita ubah relationship status kita jadi.._ehmm married with each other_?"

"_what? Are you proposing me? In the middle of fricking night? Like this, and you half asleep Briaaaan!_?" kata Justin sambil mendorong badan Brian yang dalam posisi siap siaga mencium bibir justin

"_well, then, your answer? I hate you bitching about my stupid facebook inbox_, mereka biar tahu kalau aku cuma mau sama kamu" kata Brian diatas tubuh cantik Justin.

"_you're unbelieveble _!"

"_I am, with you, I can be anything you want_!" seru Brian

"_Geez, you keep surprising me like this, i will stop aging_!" canda Justin pada Brian, sambil mengelus lengan kekar Brian yang berbaring diatas tubuhnya.

"_Nah, you'll be aging so well, my little angel grows up nicely, only with me_!"

"_ah such a big bad possesive Brian, I love whan you doing this to me_"

"_Trust me Mister Taylor, i will keep doing this_!"

"_OK, it settled then, I will marry you, I will marry you _ "

"_Thanks God, Thank you angel! You better sunshine, grab our laptop tomorrow for facebook announcement! Now get ready for our fourth making love marathon_!" Brian langsung melancarkan aksi menjilat dan mencium dengan sedikit kasar di leher lembut Justin.

"_Oh my God, I Love you Brian _!" Justin memberontak dengan kenikmatan.

"_Ditto Justin, screw Zuckerberg_!"

**-Finnish-**

* * *

**Guys, don't be cruel with newbie here, play nice please **

**leave your review/comment!**

**Komentar is Love!**


End file.
